


向流星許願

by Cattail4649



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-12
Updated: 2020-01-12
Packaged: 2021-02-25 07:00:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22231996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cattail4649/pseuds/Cattail4649
Summary: 貓尾的話：本文的黛是大學生，而赤司還是高中生，如果是在寒假假期中看流星雨，就只有12月的雙子座流星群和1月的象限儀座流星雨。原本是打算用12月的雙子座流星群，但想到日本高中應該還沒放寒假，加上過了流星雨出現時期，就比較難再看到。最後還是選擇了1月的象限儀座流星雨，因為它的最佳時刻是每年的1月3日，但在1日至5日都可能會出現。（雖然就算不知道，也不會理解不了本文的內容）如果要在日本觀星的話，我會選擇鳥取縣。因為鳥取縣各地都非常適合觀星，即使不是流星雨的季節，也很容易看到流星。而且，日本環境省在2013年進行過「全国星空継続観察」活動，也選出鳥取市為「最容易看到星的地方」。我覺得，可以對流星許願，內心擁有想要傳達給某人的心願，其實是件非常幸福的事情。赤司和黛他們二人都把自己的願望奉獻給對方，我相信最後也會回饋給他們彼此身上。感謝看到這邊的您。
Relationships: Akashi Seijuurou/Mayuzumi Chihiro
Kudos: 1





	向流星許願

黛坐在榻榻米上，看着窗口前方遠處那寂寥的夜色和在不停閃爍着淡白色的點點星光，東京的燈火在這裏完全找不到半點蹤跡。他呼出一白氣，側頭看着坐在自己身側也吐出白煙的赤司，凝視着對方那因涼風而更顯白皙的側臉。

「黛前輩還在生氣嗎？」

黛又一次挑眉，想着這次已經是赤司在到達鳥取縣的第五十次問自己同一個問題，而自己也回答了對方四十九次相同的答覆——「我現在沒有生氣」。他最初是有生氣的，因為被其他人看到自己還沒睡醒的蠢樣子。在學生們都還在放寒假的時候，今天一大早，在睡意尚未完全退去，自己就被擅自闖入租住處的赤司拐到鳥取縣。

羞於道出真正想法的黛正要説出第五十次「我現在沒有生氣」的時候，他看到赤司雙眼眨也不眨地看着自己，表情依舊陰鬱非常，像是在悲傷又像是在不滿。

「我現在沒有生氣。」黛可以看到赤司嘴角不自然地微微抽搐了幾下，他知道對方其實沒有別人想像中的那麼堅強，只得長噓了口氣，語氣中有點無奈，道出自己真正的想法，「……下次要帶我到甚麼地方之前，給我一點時間讓我整理一下儀容吧。」

「黛前輩沒生我的氣嗎？」

黛由下往上看着將自己壓在榻榻米上的赤司，他並不確定自己是否看錯，但對方正露出一臉快要哭的表情。

「赤司？」黛以為自己是看錯了，他伸出右手，想要直接確認赤司五官的時候，右手卻在半空中被對方攔截了。他眨了眨眼睛，看着赤司擒住自己的手腕，雖然那力度是很強，但黛感覺到赤司是非常溫柔地將自己的手牽往，再輕輕翻過手背，垂首親吻自己的指尖。

黛從很早以前就發現了——比起説話，赤司更喜歡親吻。而，那吻住自己指尖的動作看起來雖然是非常恭敬，可黛了解到那是屬於相當私人的情緒。

「黛……前輩。」

四目交會的瞬間，黛不禁別開了視線，他看到那雙赤眸內裏的各種情緒。他很快就理解到了，赤司其實是一直在不安着，對方以為自己是因為被拐到鳥取縣而生氣。一想到是自己令赤司露出泫然欲泣的樣子，黛不由得痛駡自己一頓，他伸出另一隻手安撫似地輕撫赤司那柔軟的赤髮。

「對不起。」

赤司明顯地楞了一下，像是一時之間難以理解黛會道歉的原因，想到應該是自己的表情令對方誤會了，他的確是擔憂黛是在生氣，希望對方能懷着愉快的心情和自己看流星。

看來是自己露出奇怪的表情令黛誤會了，從以前的某一刻就察覺到了，只要是面對黛，自己就無法有效用意志去控制表情。赤司想。

像是要掩飾自己的失態，赤司搖搖頭，欺身上前，順勢與黛交換一個清淺而只有碰觸的接吻。

委身於赤司的擁抱中，黛感覺到對方在顫抖着，又察覺到這個接吻沒有平時的威勢，想着對方的內心深處還是在不安。他知道自己要不動聲色地消除赤司的不安，畢竟赤司可是個很高傲的小少爺。

雖然赤司比一般人都來得獨立而堅強，但正因如此更讓自己有想要保護他的欲望。黛想。

突然，黛想起他們二人坐在榻榻米上等了大約五個小時，還是一顆流星也沒見到，夜色帶來的寒冷也令自己微微顫抖。

而且，除了那因為呼吸而吐出的白氣能讓我感覺到赤司是確實存在之外，眼前的他彷彿就像來自遙遠世界的人一樣，有道不可打破的牆阻隔在我們彼此之間。黛又想。

「赤司，你是覺得冷嗎？」黛幾乎要為自己的機智點贊，他輕拍赤司的手臂，要對方從自己身上離開，待赤司重新坐回榻榻米上，他緩緩站起身，走到並坐在對方身後，雙手環繞着赤司的腰部，在對方耳邊輕聲道，「這樣就不會冷了。」

赤司很喜歡黛的溫柔，像是甚麼也察覺到，卻會假裝察覺不到，但又會用其他方式默默表達自己的關心。黛他從不會給自己帶來太多壓力，赤司非常喜歡黛的這一點。

「嗯，不冷了。」赤司望向有如黑洞般的深邃夜空，伸出右手，輕輕握住黛的手掌並十指交扣。心中油然而生一股安心感，顧慮還是矜持都在此刻變得不再重要，赤司非常自然地放鬆身體，後背抵上那溫暖的胸膛，他將體重和體溫全部交付給黛。

黛的胸口貼上赤司微冷的後背，垂下頭，用嘴唇觸碰赤司的髮旋，輕得算不上是親吻。聽到懷中的後輩發出輕哼聲，黛不禁露出微笑，他突然想起某件事，雖然知道赤司是知曉答案，可他還是把問題問出口：「赤司，你知道宇宙的大小和基本粒子的大小嗎？」

「呃……」赤司是知道問題的答案，可這兩個問題是從理科生口中道出卻是顯得很突兀，他遲疑了一下才回答道，「將一米乘以十的二十八次方的話，那就是宇宙的大小。而，將一米乘以十的負二十七次方，那就是基本粒子的大小。」正想着宇宙和基本粒子有甚麼關連的時候，他就聽到黛的輕笑聲和下一個問題。

「那麼，你知道張開雙臂的話，雙手之間的距離會是多少呢？」

「那個距離是因人而異……啊！」赤司的肩膀顫抖了一下，像是知道了甚麼似的，左手緊握成拳狀，緊抿着嘴唇，好像是在隱忍着甚麼情緒而不敢流露。他知道了黛要問那三個問題的原因了，倘若張開雙臂的話，雙手之間的距離大概是一米，那人類的雙手可以緊緊抱住的東西，剛好是極大和極小之間正中央的尺寸。而，自己現在剛好位於極大和極小的中間位置。

「就算看不到流星雨也沒關係，因為現在的赤司就是我的夜空，就好比站在龍安寺的枯山水庭園內能感受到宇宙那樣。」黛的左手把赤司抱的更緊一些，他不知道對方為何要在過了流星雨出現時期才帶自己過來鳥取縣，自己也不知從何問起，但他認為赤司的內心應該是承受着不小煎熬。不然，赤司是不會一聲不吭的帶自己來到鳥取縣。

「黛前輩都發現了？」赤司聽樋口提及過，黛自高中畢業後就比以前更為沉默，氣質也更加沉穩，彷彿再也沒甚麼事物可以讓對方動搖，而這也加深了令他人難以接近的印象，但大致上也並沒有改變太多。可，他卻認為黛並沒有任何改變過，對方還是那樣敏於人心。

「不，我甚麼也沒能發現到。」黛知道自己所言的不過是違心之論，雖然自己的確是從不主動參與和了解赤司的生活，也無從得知對方在自己畢業後遭遇了些甚麼事情。但，他還是知道赤司對自己有着怎樣的感情。可是，就算再怎樣疑惑，就算再怎樣在意，自己也做不了甚麼，也改變不了甚麼。畢竟他們彼此的「人生」從一開始，就分歧了。

「也是啊，要不是我來找黛前輩你，前輩也不會來見我。」赤司咬住嘴唇，沒有再説話。他知道對方是察覺到的，可他亦了解自己和黛之間的前後輩關係其實只是期間限定，彼此的「人生」和「未來」理應不會再有任何太大交雜，他應該遺忘對方，可又覺得很難受。赤司那時候才真正意識到，他希望黛可以陪伴在自己身側。

也許只是想有個證明，證明自己有所成長，讓黛看看他已經不是當年那個做甚麼事情都會全部承擔的愚蠢後輩。或許只是想證明，證明那些認知和過去，並且相信它們是構成現在自己的一部分。甚或是只是一心想要證明，懇切地希望自己的存在對黛而言是值得記住的。

黛對此，只是輕歎一口氣。他知道，自己還真的是永遠也學不乖。明知道一旦靠近赤司，自己就必須無時無刻的將那份愛情埋進自己的內心深處。對於赤司的思念和衝動，遠遠早於猜測到這份心意的結果，對於那輕易可見染上薄暮色彩的未來，黛只能盡力抑制自己的情感，想着那麼痛苦的東西由自己一人承受就好了。

明明理應如此——

「可是，只有赤司你，我是無法狠心拒絕你任何要求。」

黛確信自己一向能夠將這些思念都隱藏得很好，但那也僅在其他人面前的時候。

突如其來充斥痛苦的低啞嗓音打斷赤司的思緒，他不禁驚訝地瞪大了眼睛，赤色的瞳孔輝映着星光，正想着那是不是意味着自己在黛心中留有一席的時候，對方的下一句話更加令自己不知所措。

「我的人生席位只有很少座位，不過我頗喜歡像赤司你這種自己帶着椅子走過來的人。嘛，就算被你牽住走，我也覺得頗好的。」

赤司睜大雙眼，夜風撫過自己的赤髮，瀏海被吹動成波浪般起起伏伏的樣子，像是被黛的話語嚇到那般，發出一陣驚嘆聲：「黛前輩！」才剛開口就發現自己太大聲，趕緊收口，重新壓低音量，「你知道自己到底在説甚麼嗎？」語尾略顯軟弱，且稍縱即逝。

「你到現在還要繼續叫我『黛前輩』嗎？」語氣不像是在開玩笑，更顯得黛的認真。不論黛是不是在開玩笑，都無法改變赤司在那一瞬間臉頰燙紅起來的事實，這也讓赤司自己瞠目結舌。赤司不禁在心底裏碎念自己的愚蠢，竟白白浪費了那麼多力氣去掩飾和偽裝，卻不曾想過黛和自己有着相同的心情。

「我以為你……」沉默開始蔓延至四周，赤司覺得自己應該要説些甚麼甚或是做些甚麼，但他現在卻甚麼也説不出口、也動彈不得，也許黛也是這樣。

一旦戳穿那張分隔彼此的薄紙，他們就無法選擇原地踏步和後退，哪怕他們二人前進的方向並不是朝向對方。

黛沉默良久，將眼神從那團赤髮移開，轉而朝夜空望去，望着那遙遠的星體，毫無來由地冒出一句：「流星一直都在。慧星和其他星體隨時都會釋放出大量的星塵，所以就算看不到，也許現在也有流星雨。」輕輕甩開赤司的右手，再雙手各抓住對方的左右手，然後手掌合在一起。

在手掌合在一起的瞬間，赤司看到難以置信的景象——在夜色之中有一顆流星俯衝而下，之後一顆接一顆的，幾秒後的天際充滿了數以百計的流星，它們宛如雨滴般滑下來。他看着整個天空都被一道道銀色光痕占據着，不禁發出驚歎聲，然後立刻許下願望，在心中默唸「拜託讓他幸福吧」，一遍又一遍。

宇宙實在太遙遠了，所以人類會把願望和心意傳達給自己身邊的人。或許就因為這個原因，人類才會向流星許願。

我懷中的夜空理應很自由，所以我要許下唯一的心願，也只打算許下唯一的心願。黛想。

在赤司在專心看着流星雨的時候，黛閉上雙眼，略為低下頭，親吻住對方的赤髮，用赤司聽不到的細小聲音：「拜託讓他活得更輕鬆一點吧。」在流星燃燒殆盡的那個剎那，他帶着祈禱的心情，將唯一的心願寄託在流星上。

流星雨劃過後，周圍只剩下一片寧靜的氛圍。

赤司見黛鬆開抓住自己的左右手的雙手，再次緊緊抱住自己，他不確定自己語氣是不是已經壓穩，也不知有沒有任何一絲顫抖，唯有深呼吸一口氣：「謝謝你，千尋。」

「不，你可以隨時依賴我。」黛淡淡地説着，可語氣卻隱含着一股鮮少表露出來的溫柔，他輕喚了聲赤司的名字，一字一字的用那沉穩的嗓音輕聲道，「赤司征十郎，我向你承諾沒有約定的諾言。」那像是毫無意義的句子，但對赤司而言卻無比重要。

赤司非常自然地低下頭，忽然感覺鼻腔一陣酸楚，他是明白這感情是必須隱藏起來，可是他也了解到當他自己對一件事情「無話可説」的時候，就真的是不管別人怎麼説，不管發生甚麼事情，都是無可奈何。所以，自己才會在在過了流星雨出現時期帶黛過來鳥取縣，他想知道對方的想法。

但「彼此懷抱相同的心情」這件事，到底是幸還是不幸呢？此刻的黛和赤司仍然不得而知，所以才要許下沒有約定的諾言——世上有着嘗試去理解自己的人存在，也有與自己懷抱同等思念的人存在。

赤司也理解到黛是用怎樣的心情道出諾言——就算彼此無法在一起，至少我們彼此還有個心靈的歸屬。

「黛千尋，我也向你承諾。」他用力閉上雙眼，在漆黑的眼瞼下仍然殘留着流星的光影，一閃劃過，令自己感到疼痛，痛得刺出一顆又一顆淚水，它們像流星般劃着美麗的弧度，從臉頰往下墜落，然後消失。

淚水滑落的聲音非常清晰，更顯得空間的靜謐。

「説好了。」黛低垂下頭，將臉容埋進赤司那柔軟的赤髮中，他所吐露的熱氣撲向對方後頸，猶如帶着靜電那般，令赤司感到一陣搔麻。

除了淚水滑落的聲音外，二人心跳相偕鼓噪着。

赤司能感覺到有液體從後頸處滲進自己的後背，他知道黛也在流淚，不禁一嘆。赤司的嘴角不由得向上揚，雖然胸口滿溢的酸痛令他難以呼吸，也有一陣有如撕裂般的疼痛。但，他並不討厭這種感覺。他甚至打從心底暗自期盼着它能延續下去，直至自己死去的那一天。

「嗯，説好了。」赤司十指揪緊黛睡衣的布料，努力將此時包圍住自己的溫暖深深刻入腦海之中。

因為。

幸福，就是如此沉重而搖搖欲墜。

完

**Author's Note:**

> 貓尾的話：
> 
> 本文的黛是大學生，而赤司還是高中生，如果是在寒假假期中看流星雨，就只有12月的雙子座流星群和1月的象限儀座流星雨。
> 
> 原本是打算用12月的雙子座流星群，但想到日本高中應該還沒放寒假，加上過了流星雨出現時期，就比較難再看到。最後還是選擇了1月的象限儀座流星雨，因為它的最佳時刻是每年的1月3日，但在1日至5日都可能會出現。（雖然就算不知道，也不會理解不了本文的內容）
> 
> 如果要在日本觀星的話，我會選擇鳥取縣。因為鳥取縣各地都非常適合觀星，即使不是流星雨的季節，也很容易看到流星。而且，日本環境省在2013年進行過「全国星空継続観察」活動，也選出鳥取市為「最容易看到星的地方」。
> 
> 我覺得，可以對流星許願，內心擁有想要傳達給某人的心願，其實是件非常幸福的事情。
> 
> 赤司和黛他們二人都把自己的願望奉獻給對方，我相信最後也會回饋給他們彼此身上。
> 
> 感謝看到這邊的您。


End file.
